The New Girl
by BeyondBirthdayxX
Summary: Konohagakure International High School: "You're going to sue an Uchiha..? Seriously?" "Come on, he HIT me with his car! His freaking car, damn it!" "You're insane. No, completely stupid is more like it." "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not Naruto nor the songs used. Both belong to their respectful owners.

Sup? This story, long after it reached 5 votes on my poll, has been tugging at my brain for nearly a week now... I... don't have a plot for this story yet, yes I know, lame, but... Hopefully, I'll come up with a story line eventually.

Well, hope you enjoy. Please review :)

* * *

_Koe wo kikasete  
__Aruitekita michi wa bokutachi ni totte kitto  
__Taisetsu na STEP sa sono mirai e no_

**Let me hear your voice**  
**The path that we've walked; we definitely took**  
**An important step towards the future**

The last lines were sang in harmony as the melody behind dwindled on the last note of the song, slowly coming to an end. The boy donning a casual black t-shirt and black skinnies smiled into the microphone, sweat sliding down his pale face. His dark chocolate orbs glowed beneath the blazing headlights. He opened his mouth to speak, but the blond beside him beat him to it.

"Thank you, Iwagakure, un!" he yelled into the mic, causing a loud chant to erupt from the crowd. "That was our new hit song, '_Let Me Hear Your Voice_'. And that will wrap up our Red Dawn tour." The blond looked to his left, catching the silver white gaze of their bassist. His t-shirt was now sticking to his sweaty chest as he played a quick solo on his seamless black electric guitar. His dark navy hair, let loose across his back, showed hints of black which must of came off from the lights overhead. His 5'6" figure stood calmly on the side of the stage.

Loud hollers of 'I-ZAN-A-GI' were heard from throughout the stadium. The main guitarist sighed briskly, but inaudibly, as his fingers plunged into another quick, ten second play. Sweat trailed down the side of his face while he flashed a gentle smirk at the audience.

The blond's gaze shifted from 'Izanagi' to the black haired male standing next to him. His midnight-colored guitar gleamed brilliantly under the stadium lights. His usual red hair was dyed a midnight black. From the audience's position, his 5'3" figure was shorter than the other two band members, but it stood out nevertheless. His lips upturned to a slight smile, that or a very sexy smirk, under the flashing lights.

An outbreak of shouts yelling 'SA-TO-SHI' lifted from the crowd. 'Satoshi' strummed a swift solo, making the crowd yell even louder.

Disappearing from Satoshi's side, the blond appeared back at his drum set, playing a fast, yet upbeat, drum solo. Uproarious screams of 'DEI' became louder and louder. The 5'4" figure grinned cockily, hitting up another upbeat play. "That concludes our Red Dawn tour, yeah!"

Loud cheers exploded. Screams cried out. The fans below began to chant in a slow, steady pace.

_SHAR-IN-GAN! SHAR-IN-GAN! SHAR-IN-GAN!_

_Being famous truly was rewarding._

_

* * *

_

**The New Girl**

**Chapter One  
Prologue**

"That was one hell of a tour, yeah?" mumbled the blond situated on top of his bed. He sighed tiredly, relieving his eyes of the green contact lenses, his original eye color returning to a deep shade of a rich blue. "Mmere mmph mm mmphing mmph..?" he asked, his voice greatly distorted by the pillow in his face.

"It's called speaking up, brat," a voice said from the back of the bus. A boy wearing only a pair of black shorts slammed open the door at the back, a dripping towel around his neck, as he rubbed one hand through his flaming red hair. He walked towards the bed opposite of Deidara's and sat down. "Now, would you care you repeat that?"

Deidara turned his head, glaring at the red head. "I said, 'Where are we going next', clueless."

"You little brat..." Sasori glared at the blond, his pair of brown eyes colliding with the dark blue. For a second, they were both engaged in a stare down, Sasori taking the lead. "If you weren't brain dead, you might have heard that we're going to Konohagakure!"

"Well maybe if you-"

"..What's with all the commotion? You both _do_ know it's 2 in the morning, right?" mumbled the person on the bunk above Sasori. His face was slammed into the pillow, his raven locks spread out over his back. The main bassist looked over at Sasori and Deidara, his obsidian gaze locking with theirs.

Deidara was the was one who spoke first. "So... Why are we going to Konohagakure, Itachi?"

"If you were listening, Deidara, Pein said something about finishing our last year of high school before going on the international tour," the Uchiha replied monotonously. "Fortunately, the other members of Akatsuki will be joining us. All except for Pein and Konan that is."

"Ah..." the blond drawled out, the information starting to sink in. "We haven't gotten to see the original Akatsuki much since our band formed, un." Itachi nodded in agreement.

"While on the subject of our band," Sasori started slowly, "Pain said we'll be needing a new vocalist."

Deidara's eye twitched. "And you're saying _I'm_ brain dead, hmm? Do you remember what happen _last_ time?"

"Brat, you didn't even give her an _hour_."

"Did you even consult Pein about her, Sasori?" Deidara asked. "I mean, seriously, this girl, Ai."

"Aimi." Deidara ignored his comment.

"Whatever. Did you even look at her papers, hmm?" he demanded. "Honestly, that girl, Airi-"

"Aimi."

"-doesn't even know the difference between lingerie and work clothing. She started looking like a disoriented_ bird_."

"You love birds."

"If they're made out of clay, yeah!" Deidara responded exasperatedly. "So, since that vocalist was fired... we will be needing a new one... Pretty Boy, you're next on the list to find a new vocalist."

"Hn..."

* * *

**DAYS LATER...**

Sighing grimly, Itachi stepped on the gas petal, driving a bit over the speed limit on the tiny road. _Damn it, Deidara. I had better things to do then go search for another vocalist. _The Uchiha looked out the window of his convertible, watching as the scenery flew by. His hand turned the steering wheel effortlessly, slowing down a little and then speeding up again. The prodigy exhaled sharply. This was pathetic. He could of just gotten Sasuke to do it. Heck, Sasuke would be _delighted_ to do it.

Suddenly, a loud tone was heard throughout the car.

_Koe wo kikasete__  
_

**Let me hear your voice****  
**

Itachi creased his eyebrows in confusion, flipping open his phone. "..Hn?"

"Uchiha, get your freaking ass over here, yeah! You're fucking late for practice!"

"Hn." The Uchiha snapped his phone close, his eyes going back to the road._ Damn that idiot._ Itachi tapped his foot on the petal, shooting the car off the road. _That bastard's going to be the one finding the vocal-_

Immediately, his foot stomped down on the brakes, abruptly, and dangerously, stopping the car. _Oh... Shit._

"Kami... Why did this have to happen now of all times..?"

The last thing he saw as he stopped were navy blue locks of hair flying downwards and towards the ground. Slamming open his car door, Itachi rushed out, examining the scene in front of him. On the ground lay a young girl, around the ages of sixteen or seventeen, a hand caressing her head, her raven blue hair cascading carelessly down her back. She was dressed in a black and white sleeveless hoodie and a pair of navy skinny jeans. Her dark grayish-silver eyes shot up, narrowing angrily at the male in front of her. A stream of blood trickled urgently down the side of her cheek, more trailing down on her elbows and arms.

"HELP ME UP, YOU RETARD!" she yelled, infuriated, at the Uchiha, drawing back his attention.

Itachi, snapping out of his thoughts, extended an arm and pulled the girl up. "Are you oka-"

"Oh yes. Just fine and great. No I'm not FUCKING OKAY, YOU ASSHOLE! I just had a nice meeting with the freaking cement when _someone_ decided to drive over the speed limit of a road! HOW DO YOU THINK I AM?" the younger girl snapped through her gritted teeth.

Itachi's eye twitched. No one, **NO ONE**, addresses the Uchiha heir like that. **EVER**. Hell, she didn't even know who she was talking to. _He_ was the main bassist in Sharingan, the hottest entertainment out there. She should be worshiping the ground he _walked_ on. _Most_ girls would give anything to even have someone like _him_ look at them. The prodigy jerked the passenger seat door open, gesturing for the girl to climb in. "I'll drive you to the hospital," he said sternly, not losing his calm composure. He reached into one of compartments and pulled of a box of tissues, shoving it to the girl.

She glowered at him, pressing a lump of tissues to her forehead. "I don't need your help. You're just going to end up getting us both killed, dumbass," she hissed through clenched teeth, slamming the door shut. She pressed harder on the clump of tissues.

Itachi opened his mouth speak, but she beat him to it.

"I don't need help from some idiot who couldn't see the freaking bright red stop sign!"

The prodigy exhaled a deep breath, glaring at her, frustrated. "Look, girl. You did damage to my car, and I expect you to pay the charges-"

"_Excuse me_?" fumed the raven haired female, stomping heatedly on the pavement. "You_ hit_ me with your car, you bastard!"

"Yes, and you damaged it."

"So what you're saying is, you're going to sue me for something you did? YOU HIT ME WITH YOU CAR WHEN YOU DIDN'T STOP AT THE SIGN, YOU JERK! THERE WAS OBVIOUSLY A STOP SIGN THERE!" she seethed through her teeth.

"Look, you dented my car. I expect you to pay for the damages." It had then started raining. Hard. The dripping water soaked them both, though none of it had successfully calmed the girl's raging anger.

The younger girl lost her temper. _And damned be the consequences._ The girl did something she had wanted to do from the moment she saw the owner of the car that rammed into her. Cocking her hand back, she swung it with all the strength she had left. Her open hand slapped hard against Itachi's face; the satisfying smack of wet skin seemed so loud. Her palm hurt from the contact. "My name is Kaminari. I hope to see you in court, you Uchiha jackass."

* * *

"ITACHI?" Deidara yelled in surprise, jumping at the sudden appearance of the Uchiha. "YOU'RE FUCKING TWO _HOURS_ LATE, BASTARD!" The Uchiha walked in, completely soaked, with a bright red mark visibly displayed across his face. The blond widened his eyes. "You're gone for two hours, and this is what happens to you? Uchiha, you're supposed to be the sensible one in our group, remember? Well, since when does sensibility leave you like _this_?" he asked, almost angry at the state Itachi'd come back in.

"Deidara, next time, you're finding the vocalist."

"But-"

"If you value your car, you'll find a vocalist by next week. _Understand_?"

Deidara's eye twitched. "Since when do _you_ get to boss me arou-"

"Deidara, I've rammed my car into a girl, get _outsmarted_ by a mere _sixteen_ year old, get _slapped_ by her, and stand in the damn rain. I don't think you have even the slightest _idea_ of what I've been through tonight. And all because you couldn't get your lazy, damn ass off the couch to find a vocalist for rehearsal. So unless you can't find a singer for our band next week, your car will be in _pieces_ the next time I see it._UNDERSTAND_?" the Uchiha whispered in a deafen tone, causing a toxic tension to spread across the room.

Itachi was going to_ kill_ that girl the next time he saw her. Permanently.

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yes, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara are a part of a band called 'Sharingan', and Pein is their manager. Itachi, on stage, is called Izanagi, Sasori is called Satoshi, and Deidara is called Dei. Please review! Reviewing tells me that people are reading and enjoying my story :)


	2. Hot Stuff

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not Naruto. The song 'Hot Stuff' rightfully belongs to Davichi.

To avoid an confusion, my OC is 16, and she's a junior. Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara are 17-18, and they are seniors. The other Akatsuki are working. The Naruto crew is 16; Naruto and Sasuke are both older than her.

Hope you enjoy! Remember to review O3O

* * *

Uchihas suck.

With their arrogant and pompous rich asses and the noble air surrounding them, it was annoying.

Three main rules about high school.

Rule 1: Try to _not_ do anything of your first day that would make you stand out or that will draw attention to yourself, whichever comes first.

Rule 2: Do not try anything embarrassing, especially around those new, transfer, _hot_, popular kids. The other students will hold it against you for the rest of your life.

Rule 3: And do not, I repeat, do not, under any circumstances, mess with an Uchiha or _any_ his friends.

...

It didn't take long for a certain _someone_ to mess up all three rules.

* * *

**The New Girl**

**Chapter Two  
Hot Stuff**

The sixteen year old squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again. Working part time in the hospital these days was tiring. Especially with so many patients running around, it was hard to keep track of them all. Panting, she caught her breath slowly, a gust of cool air invading her lungs. Working in the hospital was one thing. Being_ injured_ while in the hospital, was a different story all together. _That damned bastard almost cost me my job... And I never even got his name... _She sighed irritably, her fingers subconsciously touching the bandages on her cheek.

"Are you awake?"

Kaminari turned around, noticing her mom standing in the doorway, flashing a bright grin. "Good morning, Kaminari," she greeted, earning a nod from her daughter.

"Is it time for sch-" The girl's gaze shifted to the digital clock next to her bed. "I'm late!" First day, first pain in the ass... Just _great_.

Darting into the bathroom at the end of the hallway, Kaminari hastily washed up, and hurriedly, she went back into her room, her bluish, gray eyes scanning the numerous uniforms in her small closet.

First of all, let's get something straight here. Kaminari wasn't your average girl you would easily find in _any_ school. She was completely the opposite; an easily angered, tomboy, rebellious, short-tempered, aggressive, blunt, straightforward genius. That quite sums it up.

To be perfectly honest, _she_ didn't even want to go to this school in the first place. Konoha International High School, better known as KonoHigh, was a school for the rich and the popular, the ultimate private school for geniuses in Konohagakure. Kaminari didn't fit in any of those categories; she barely even qualified for being a supposedly _genius_. Honestly, seeing as how this school is the infamous,_terrifying_academy around these parts, you have to take an entrance exam to get in. The raven haired girl was perfectly fine with a normal, public school, but no, that, of course, didn't happen.

I'm going to absolutely fail this test. At least that's what she hoped for. You know that someone up there is laughing at you when you get back your test results, only to find out that you'd passed with an incredibly high score. Your first reaction? Oh. My. Fucking. God.

Her mom now stood in the doorway, clapping her hands together. "You look great, Kaminari!" her mother praised.

The girl sighed, now forcibly dressed in the school uniform. Her blouse was done up properly, her tie hanging loosely around her neck, not even tied on. She wore the gray pleated skirt, which ended slightly above her knees and black knee socks. Her bangs were swept to the side, and her signature, midback, layered raven hair hung back.

"I remember high school like it was yesterday," recalled her mom, trailing behind her as Kaminari stepped down the stairs. "I loved high school. I had such great friends, the greatest teachers, and the boys were just fantastic there."

Let's just stop right there.

Her mom was a freaking _model_ for crying out loud. She was drop-dead _gorgeous_, I am certainly _not_ kidding. She's got to be in her late thirties, almost forty even, but she looks like a new graduate from college. With glistening dark blue hair, almost resembling black, that cascaded down to the small of her back and shining, emerald green eyes hidden behind her light, curled eyelashes, she was the constant talk in high school and even now. All the girls wanted to be her, and all the guys wanted to be seen with her.

And as I've already described, Kaminari was the rebellious tomboy, popular in school, yes, but for all of the wrong reasons. She was basically like her father, only in feminine form, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, except, her** father** wasn't a** female**. Even in personality, she always wanted to be a professional doctor or a heart surgeon like her father, 'Dr. Arakawa', instead of a model like her mother. And the funny part is that her family lives in a rented _apartment_. Hilarious, I know, but I kid you not.

Smiling her perfect rows of teeth, her mother pressed her perfectly manicured fingers to the small of the young girl's back and embraced her into a hug. "Have fun, Kaminari," she said. "Don't forget to tell me about your first day!"

Kaminari squirmed out of her mother's grasp in disapproval and nodded. She slipped on her black flats positioned at the doormat, grabbed her dark beige KonoHigh bag, and pushed open the entrance. The immediate rush of cool air greeted her, invading her lungs urgently. Closing the small metal gate to her house, Kaminari advanced along the sidewalk, book bag in right hand, a book in the other.

"Hey, hey! Wait up!"

She turned around, an eyebrow slightly quirking up.

A young male, about five or six inches taller than her, came running to a halt in front of the startled tomboy. His baby blue eyes blinked rapidly, and the spiky mess of blond colored hair on his head glimmered brightly under the sun. The weirdest of his features are the three light lines on each cheek that stand out just a bit. A standard white dress shirt, part of the school uniform, clung to his chest, and a pair of dark beige pants, almost appearing to be a light shade of brown, hung loosely from his hips.

"Do you know you're_ reading_ when it's the first day of school?" he asked alarmed, pointing the cover of the book which read** だけではなく、血に飢える **engraved in a heavy Japanese manuscript.

_No, Captain Obvious, I'm pretty sure I'm just holding a book in my hand to make myself look like a nerdy geek_, Kaminari thought sarcastically. "Pretty much," she replied calmly, going back to her previous activities. She started walking again, only to, curse whoever was up there, trip over her own feet.

Reflexively, the newcomer caught her skillfully before her head hit the rubble-covered cement, flashing a toothy grin in the process.

"Ah, thank you. I owe you one," she said slowly with a tense laugh.

He smiled brightly, propping her up again before putting both hands behind his head. He's got some really sharp teeth, but a killer smile. "The name's Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!"

"Arakawa Kaminari," she responded, tipping her head to the side in careful consideration. "Say... Are you going to KonoHigh?"

"You gotta believe it, I am!"

From the looks of it, he doesn't seem very smart to get accepted, but he could be rich. One way of another, Kaminari didn't want to push the subject any further. "I've just moved here recently, and I'm a junior. You?"

"Junior? Yup, same here! I'm only the biggest, baddest junior around these parts!" He laughed, his chuckles booming down the empty street while grinning profusely. "Show me your schedule, Kaminari."

Nodding briefly, Kaminari pulled out the crinkled lump of paper from her pocket. Naruto seized a hold of it and moved it next to his own as they both scanned over the cream-colored sheets.

**KONOHA INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL: PREMIER PRIVATE ACADEMY OF KONOHAGAKURE**

**ARAKAWA, KAMINARI**

**CLASS OF 2007-2008 JUNIOR**

Period 1 - Advanced English [Hatake Kakashi] Room 127

Period 2 - Advanced Math/Algebra [Sarutobi Asuma] Room 119

Period 3 - Health [Tsunade] Room 331

Period 4 - Chemistry [Hatake Kakashi] Room 225

Off Period - Lunch

Period 6 - Spare

Period 7 - Spare

Period 8 - Physics [Morino Ibiki] Room 138

Period 9 - Gym [Mitarashi Anko] Room 321

**KONOHA INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL: PREMIER PRIVATE ACADEMY OF KONOHAGAKURE**

**UZUMAKI, NARUTO**

**CLASS OF 2007-2008 JUNIOR**

Period 1 - History [Umino Iruka] Room 108

Period 2 - English [Hatake Kakashi] Room 127

Period 3 - Spare

Period 4 - Chemistry [Hatake Kakashi] Room 225

Off Period - Lunch

Period 6 - Math/Algebra [Sarutobi Asuma] Room 119

Period 7 - Reading [Jiraiya] Room 121

Period 8 - Physics [Morino Ibiki] Room 138

Period 9 - Spare

"Aww, we barely have any classes together!" the blond complained, waving his paper around in the air like a little child. It was hard to admit he didn't seem cute with those pouty lips of his. "But wow, Kaminari, I'm impressed. You actually get classes with the _seniors_, believe it!"

"Huh?"

"See?" His finger traced around the two classes that read 'advanced' as he continued to whine. "If you pass those classes this year, you don't need to take them again next year. Which means, you only have to see Kakashi-sensei once a day!"

"What's wrong with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Besides the fact that he's the strictest teacher in the _entire_ school? He teaches for all of 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th grade English. The kids are scared of him. No, not like regular scared, like 'I'm-going-to-pee-my-pants' scared," Naruto said dramatically, shoving his schedule back into the KonoHigh bag he carried. "Oh... Holy shit..." The blond, looking at the watch around his wrist, suddenly yanked the girl forward. "We're going to be laaaaaaate!"

* * *

Stepping into the school's courtyard, Naruto gave a sigh of relief, his chest heaving up and down unevenly. "We made it!" he yelled with joy, pumping one fist into the air.

"Naruto... The warning bell hasn't even rang yet..." Kaminari stated with a chuckle, swinging her book bag over her shoulder casually. Her eyes scanned the school's huge campus, her gray eyes darting from place to place. She craned her head upward to see all of the school. It towered high above the sky, almost blocking out the morning sun. White, silver, and blue lines decorated down the front, giving the school a profession glow around it. Freshly trimmed bushes and tall Sakura trees dotted the campus perfectly, making this place look more like a fancy hotel than a high school. Windows were placed on the building, some small, some decently sized, and some covering the whole size of a classroom. Turning her head, Kaminari noted the balcony overlooking the giant courtyard.

The courtyard itself seemed pretty small, even if it can fit like ten thousand occupants, compared to the rest of the school. Rosebushes are all around its border and dark picnic tables are there, too. A small, stone-covered pathway leaded away from the courtyard to behind the school into a more formal type of place, for a garden and such.

The students running around here all look pretty fitting. The boys are wearing expensive, gold wristwatches, with perfect suits, vests, and ties that make them all look acknowledged. The girls are all talking to each other, gossiping and pointing at their new fancy blouses and nicely made kilts that ride up their knees. They all look rich, not to mention, like spoiled brats.

That's when she saw him.

On the opposite end of the courtyard, girls all seemed to surround a certain group of new, transfer students. One stood out particularly to her, however, with his dark hair tied back into a proper ponytail that went about midback. A pure white school dress shirt hugged his muscular frame suggestively. The buttons were suitably done up, while a black tie hung at his neck, loosely tied on. His navy pants hung fittingly at his skinny hips. To complete his look, his right hand carried his KonoHigh bag while his left hand held a manuscript of a hardcover, and adorning his perfect, straight nose was a pair of sleek black glasses. Golden amber words decorated the cover of his current book showing the Japanese words of** 真実は嘘**.

"Kaminari, is something wr-?"

"Naruto, hold this." Shoving her dark beige KonoHigh bag his way, the raven haired girl rushed forward, pushing her way through the crowd of girls until she finally came face to face with the group of males. Locking her furiously burning gaze was none other then the set of ebony, obsidian ones. The young man glared at her coldly, shutting his book and placing it back into his book bag.

"You!" she spat, pointing a finger accusingly at the male.

His eye twitched as realization finally dawned to him. "..Tch, little girl," he whispered so that only she heard.

Kaminari growled, storming up to the new transfer. His friends looked his way, obviously wondering what was going on. Now that she was up close, she realized that he was about two heads taller, but than again, most of his friends were too, some even _taller_. He looked down, glaring gravely at her with his pair of mature, mesmerizing onyx orbs, a pair of feminine eyelashes adorning the set. Two lines traveled down his face, making the younger girl wonder what those were. Dark bangs fell down the front and outlined his face approvingly.

She saw his mouth opened again and immediately snapped out of her thoughts. "..Who are you?" he asked softly in his heavy Japanese tongue, his deep and gentle voice making the girls squeal happily behind her. He shifted his head slightly to the side. "I do not recall ever meeting you. I apologize."

_Trying to play the innocent transfer student, eh?_ Kaminari fumed irritably. Was he messing with her? The damned bastard... Correction. The damned _hot_ bastard... _Oh god... Those are some very hot eyes... He's some hot stuff... Maybe hotter than Izanagi from Sharingan..._ Kaminari thought inwardly, remembering the Sharingan band's lead bassist, but instantly cursed herself for it._ No, no one can be as prett- I mean handsome as Izanagi._

"Listen you obnoxious..." she paused, searching for the right words. The guy seemed like an ice cube, just bitterly cold and mute. "Ice Cube," she said, not stopping herself in time as the words left her mouth.

He blinked slowly, trying to comprehend the words that escaped her lips. "Ice Cube..?"

She glared harshly at him, maybe hard enough to bore a hole through him. _Yes, a hole through his sexy, hot fig- Stop thinking that! _"YES, ICE CUBE!" she yelled loudly, poking his broad chest. "DON'T YOU**DARE **FORGET MY FACE, BASTARD! ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU **HIT** ME WITH YOUR C-"

Before she had time to finish, she was swung over a familiar back. Looking up, she saw the mess of blond hair and growled in disapproval. "Sorry, love to stay and chitchat, but Kaminari here might bite your head off if we do," Naruto said nervously. "Hey, Teme! Talk to you later at lunch!"

As they discreetly left the scene, they both heard a low, but menacing voice call out behind them.

"WHAT THE HELL, DOBE?"

* * *

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid, Arakawa. What were you thinking? Rule 1... 3... 4? Oh, who cares? The point is to never draw attention to yourself on the first day at school. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid, Arakawa. Ah, and I embarrassed myself in front of the new, hot transfer kids!

I sat at the very back, the only kid there, besides me, being the emo kid situated in the desk neighboring mine whose name was Sai. Whining softly, I buried my face into my desk, preventing any more embarrassment from falling on my poor, cursed soul. Just as the bell finally rang, signaling the students to all be in their first period, our silver haired teacher walked in, a small hospital mask like those worn by doctors, covering half of his face and a book tucked in the crook of his arm. He set down the thick English workbook, before carefully picking up his sheet of attendance.

As he finished the last column of names, he nodded approvingly and began writing on the chalkboard behind him some problems in the English language I could fairly make out. "Alright, class," he began sternly, finishing his manuscript neatly on the board. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. You are to address me as Kakashi-sensei only. This is Advan-"

The door to his right suddenly swung open, revealing silhouettes of four people. Outside, there seemed to be a light from somewhere shining on them as if they were angels from heaven or something, but of course, there _was_ no light.

Oh my fucking god, I think Hell just froze over.

It's the Uchiha jackass from earlier and now he has his group of friends with him. Oh curse him, he's probably a senior. The group of new transfers stepped into the room further, so everyone can gaze and marvel at their amazing good looks. Oh my god, I _swear_, his friends and him are the epitome of sexiness. That's when I noticed the red head standing carelessly aside the rest.

He has amazing, messy, brick red, auburn hair that frames his small face, gracefully attracting people's attention to his wide, light caramel brown eyes. He was wearing the signature KonoHigh dress shirt with the top three buttons undone. His striped black tie hung loosely around his neck, and his dark navy pants fitted so approvingly to his scrawny hips that they looked exactly like a pair of skinnies. Honestly, how can a guy look _that _good in skinny jeans?

The girls in front immediately recognized the group of smexies, yes, smexies, and screeched with joy, causing Kakashi-sensei to flash an angry glare their direction. Accordingly, that had calmed down the class. Kakashi-sensei rolled his eyes and pointed to the empty seats in the very back row, the row where Sai and I were at. Oh, fuck no. But, wait! How come Kakashi-sensei isn't making them go get a tardy pass or something! I'm halfway to standing up when the Uchiha sees me and his eyes widen for the slightest fraction before narrowing crossly.

My eye twitched and everyone looked between the group and I. Obviously, they thought I had some sort of fetish for the smexies or I was here to pick a fight with them. The latter probably. Sai looked from them to me, before opening his pale lips to speak.

"..What the hell are you doing, Ugly? If you have to go pee, just raise your damn hand instead of disrupting the entire class," he said calmly, his intense gaze locking mine. Geez, he sounds like a professional university teacher or something.

"Shut your emo trap, emo," I hissed behind clenched teeth, sitting back down in my chair.

"Back to what I was saying," Kakashi-sensei continued, ignoring what had just happened. By now, the group of transfers are all situated calmly in the back row, and guess who's sitting by me? Yup, the_amazing _red head from before. Insert a dramatic, epic, sexy fan girl scream right... here.

I stared as the red head began writing down notes on the lesson, his arm propped up and cushioning his head as he leaned to the side. He seized a black, fine-tipped pen from his pocket and scribbled something on a post-it note which he brought out during Kakashi-sensei's talk about past-perfect tenses. The young man silently crumbled it and threw it over his shoulder. The paper ball landed with a soft_plunk!_ on my desk.

I raised my skinny eyebrow curiously, but opened it, nevertheless. Written on the piece of crinkled paper was his scratchy handwriting written quickly, but neatly.

_Sorry for my curiosity, but it seemed that you knew Itachi-san this morning. Are you two familiar by any chance? -Sasori_

So Itachi's the name of the Uchiha? I held onto the paper, my lips firmly pressed together in a thin line to resist the scream building inside me. And I found out the red head's name! Insert victory dance here, ferseriously. Resisting the smile across my lips, I wrote something back briskly. Pretending to stretch out my arms, I tossed the paper over to him.

Of course I know him! Your jackass of a friend crashed his car into me last Saturday! ~Kaminari

He aimed the ball of wrinkled paper back over to me, ignoring whatever Kakashi-sensei was teaching.

_Excuse me? Did you say **crashed**? -Sasori_

Yes, crashed, as in RAMMED. He rammed his car into me, and he expects ME to pay for the damages of the crash! ~Kaminari

_I understand... Well, it's nice to meet you, Kaminari-san. -Sasori_

Sasori chuckled gently beside me, causing shivers to run down my spine at how soft it sounded. He is officially the sexiest person alive, if you exclude his friends that is. Wow... Smexies indeed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Any questions or comments? Sorry for any mistakes I might have made. I tried to edit it as much as possible. If you have any suggestions for any K-Pop songs, tell me :) Every 5 reviews I update! Let's aim for 10 or so, ne? :D


	3. Mystery

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not Naruto nor the mentions of any song.

Welcome to the third chapter :) Sorry for not updating sooner, I've just been really busy lately with school. Hope this chapter makes up for it though! ^-^

* * *

I breathed in a sigh of relief as the bell signaled the period was ending. Well, apparently, that hadn't stopped Kakashi-sensei from giving out even _more_ work. Stupid damn perverted sensei... Stupid sensei, stupid.

"Homework, review pages 244 to 261 tonight. Tomorrow there will be an examination to test your knowledge. Dismissed!" The silver haired teacher gave a lazy wave of his hand, before burying his face back into that book of his. Honestly, how can he teach _and_ read about _porn_ at the same time?

Ugh.

Creep.

* * *

**The New Girl**

**Chapter Three  
Mystery**

Oh.

My.

_Fucking..._

No fucking way.

Slamming open the door to the classroom, I stiffened at the sweet fragrance intoxicating the air. Cinnamon and fruits, peaches to be exact. There's only one person I knew with a smell like that. At that moment, my grayish-silver eyes locked with a set of piercing onyx. No way in hell. My day just got a lot worse.

It's him.

The Uchiha jackass.

Uchiha Itachi.

I drew in a sharp breath, approaching the desk said Uchiha was occupying and drew out my hand. Yes, just act innocent. Just act-

"Are you not the girl from earlier?" he asked in a confused manner, obviously putting on a show for the students staring at us. He, too, placed out his hand and touched mine in a friendly handshake, his warm skin making me momentarily speechless. "_Uchiha_ Itachi," he stated, mentally reminiscing our first... _unpleasant_ encounter.

_"HELP ME UP, YOU RETARD!" she yelled, infuriated, at the Uchiha, drawing back his attention._

_Itachi, snapping out of his thoughts, extended an arm and pulled the girl up. "Are you oka-"_

_"Oh yes. Just fine and great. No I'm not FUCKING OKAY, YOU ASSHOLE! I just had a nice meeting with the freaking cement when someone decided to drive over the speed limit of a road! HOW DO YOU THINK I AM?" the younger girl snapped through her gritted teeth._

Ah, quite unpleasant indeed.

"Arakawa_ Kaminari_," I growled between gritted teeth, but continued the act and faked a semisweet smile. That's right... Act innocent... Then when I get him personal information and sue him to court, he'll regret _ever_ messing with me. I smiled gently at the thought forming in my head."It's nice to meet you again."

"Likewise." Itachi's iron-tight handshake crushed my hand in a grip. The bone-shattering crack echoed throughout the classroom, silencing it almost immediately. I winced.

...

Ow.

That's going to leave a mark...

Bastard.

"It really _is _a pleasure to meet you again," he drawled out.

"E-exactly what I was thinking." I cringed, feeling the aftereffects of Itachi's death grip as he withdrew his hand. Itachi looked back at me, his expression unreadable, impassive, blank. Silently adverting my gaze to my fingers, I realized that_ two_ of them were sprained.

_Sprained._

He's mocking me... I swear, if he wants a challenge, I'd bloody take him down with my _kamikaze style_, if my name wasn't Arakawa Kamin-

"I hope you _enjoy_ yourself here," he said in his signature velvety tone, interrupting my thoughts.

I couldn't see his face, but I could _hear_ the amused smirk that would have been most likely tugging up his lips, marring his perfect face. And I could DEFINITELY hear the icy cold amusement in his voice, so cold I could practically feel it rooting my feet to the spot I stood as he spoke, the words flowing effortlessly over his tongue and out his mouth.

I glared into his shining orbs; they seem to loathe me. He lifted his head slightly, as if to challenge me.

"Uchiha," I sneered, ignoring the pain traveling through my broken limbs. My lips pressed into a thin line as the Uchiha glanced upwards, his nose now donning his sleek pair of glasses. Oh, very sexy eyes... Very sexy indeed.

I could just melt right here.

But of course, to save my already pathetic reputation, I don't.

"Arakawa-_san_." I twitched at the hint of sarcasm received from him. I never knew Uchihas can pull off sarcasm. Apparently, they're quite professionals at it.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me back roughly. I grimaced, my broken fingers coming in contact, slamming would be the correct term, with the edge of one of the desks. I don't know it any of you have noticed the texture of the desks here, but it's hard, like steel, rock hard.

"_Excuse_ me? Who said you can talk to MY Itachi-kun?" a voice screeched into my face. God, she talks about him like she _possesses_ him or something. More like he's an object she was fighting to hold on to.

I raised a slim eyebrow. "Your?"

Oh, I think that came out wrong...

Damn it.

"Yes, mine! Itachi-kun belongs to_ me_, and nobody else!" she screeched with obvious irritation. She was tan, with perfect sun-kissed skin and had a sporty physique like a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps. She has a beautiful figure, the one you usually see in _Konoha's Sports Illustrated_, swimsuit edition, or something; the kind of body that makes her stand out above the rest. Her hair was a golden honey color, cascading gracefully to the middle of her back.

In contrast to _her_, I was ivory-skinned, maybe even paler than said Uchiha. My skin_ could_ be pretty. It was very clear, translucent even, but it all depended on the colors surrounding me. I have always been the slender type, but still soft surprisingly, proving myself to not be an athlete. I never had the necessaries to participate in sports, because of my beyond horrible hand-eye coordination, without humiliating myself, so sports was out of the question. My hair was a deep blue, a little darker than navy, that flowed to the small of my back, in a not-even-_close_-to-graceful kind of way.

I was about to retort when something cut me off. "Please get your hands off her," a voice whispered beside my ear, before slapping the girl's hands away from my shoulders. My eyes caught sight of the messy locks of red auburn next to me as I released a breath of relief. Romeo to the rescue at last. Insert a _very_ happy fangirl grin here.

The girl growled, yanking her wrist free of Sasori's grasp. The red head raised his perfectly skinny eyebrow at her, flashing a hot smirk. "Why are you so interested in... Uchiha-san, little girl?" he said in seductively, a hint of distaste directed towards Itachi. The way he said that would of sounded rude, but even someone like him can make anything sound polite. "Why not... bother with someone else?"

Oh my god...

Please don't tell me Sasori's a player...

If he is, I'm going to _kill_ myself.

Seriously.

The girl's ears perked, suddenly seeming interested. She grinned cheekily at the red head, latching herself onto his arm. "Sasori-kun?" she purred.

"..Do you by any chance would like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

...

He's a player.

Oh god, please kill me now.

* * *

Classes flew by slow. Like, insanely slower than they normally would be.

Would you be as so kind to turn your attention...

"Do you know how a player kisses?" a girl whispered to her friend in Chemistry class. Like the previous girl in my Advanced Math class, this girl had a well-toned figure with a tanned frame. The girl was fairly thin to the extreme with small features that could make her pass for petite and _cute_. Her hair was a dark black.

"How?" her friend giggled back, obviously interested.

"Like a _god_. Simply_ amazing_. _Sasori-kun_ kissed me on our last date," she said in a dreamy state.

I rolled my eyes hatefully. Over the last few courses of class, I've grown to... _dislike_... Sasori much more. I've realized he's been living here a last two months and picking of girls at the local bar it seems, since **every**_ known_ girl recognizes him. Damn player, he was just messing with me.

When the bell finally rang, a nasal buzzing sound, I was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat. Stupid red head. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Walking over to the lunchroom, cursing mentally the whole way there, I stared at the mass room in front of me. The cafeteria line was already empty, signaling that everyone had already gotten their lunch while I was gradually taking my time to arrive. Everywhere, students were bustling around with plates filled with delicious food, some with rice and steak, a cup of tea on the side, others with a balance of salad, decorated with chopped up chicken, and a typical soda accompanying their meal.

Wow.

"Hurry up if you're going," someone grunted behind me suddenly.

I spun around on my heel and looked up into his devilishly grinning face. The young man had quite... _unusual_ features. I use the term '_unusual_' loosely by the way. He had aspects of a shark, blue skin and three gill-like marks on each side of his face. His dark blue hair, a shade lighter than mine, was spiked up neatly. His beady black eyes stared at me. No, boring holes through my head would be the correct term.

"Um... Right, sorry." Glancing back at the lunchroom, I realized that everyone was already seat, and trying to not draw too much attention to myself, I meekly maneuvered myself in a beeline to the opposite side of the room, avoiding the curious gaze of the shark-like male I encountered.

"HEY, KAMINARI-SAN! THIS WAY!"

Naruto...

I bit back a smile as I nodded in acknowledgment, walking silently over to the already occupied table and taking a seat next to the blond with a couple of his friends. Naruto looked at me, questioning my vague expression. He went back to his lunch, stabbing his steak. "Ah! Kaminari-san-"

"Kaminari's fine."

"-I never got to introduce you to my friends!"

I nodded in agreement, suddenly realizing it as well. Starting it off, he pointed a finger a boy with a stoic appearance, someone who awfully resembled Itachi in various ways. "This is Sasuke-teme, the king of chicken and duck ass hairstyles. And also the king of emo-ness at this school," he added with dislike.

The male called 'Sasuke' twitched ever so slightly, sending a defiant death wave towards Naruto. His sharp feats, a perfectly straight nose, high cheekbones, those similar to Itachi, somehow told me they were related in a way. "Dobe, run. Now," he said softly, his voice that resembling velvet, but still holding their edge of firm bitterness. Ah, and there's the tone. Definitely related.

The blond ignored his friend, adverting his orbs of sapphire to the pinkette. "This is Sakura-chan." The rosette waved my way, flashing a genuinely sweet smile. Her bubblegum pink hair cascaded gently down to the middle of her back, and her set of emeralds were absolutely piercing.

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same to you."

...

Noticing the small silence, Sasuke coughed awkwardly, turning his pair of obsidian eyes away. "Kaminari," he started. "Is it true that... my brother..."

"Yes," I responded quickly, cutting him off. Guessing from his sentence, he was either going to say, 'Is it true that... my brother... crashed his car into you?'

Well, duh.

Or...

Well, you guys can think of any alternative to what he meant.

"And?" Sasuke persisted instantly, taking a drink of his green tea with slight hints of interest.

"I'm going to blackmail him. Blackmail him like hell."

"You _do_ realize he's an Uchiha, don't you?" he objected with amusement at the idea. Mockery, pure Uchiha mockery. Of _course_ they were related, by_ blood_ if that makes it any worse.

"If I'm not mistaken, that _is_ the Uchiha clan symbol on the license plate!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "How did I know? Well, a certain someone decided in was a good idea to drive over the limit of the road. That brother of yours... He's a failure at life. He's a failure at _driving_."

"Listen, little girl-"

"Kaminari," I snarled back.

"Whatever. You have no right to insult my brother. It's not his fault you weren't looking where you were going!" Sasuke hissed under his breath, his voice showing a rare sign of malice. Seriously, can those two act any _more_ alike?

"_Excuse me_?" I screeched, shooting him a detested glare. "Who's the_ idiot _that didn't see the bright _red _stop sign?"

"Itachi?" Sasuke gave me an appalled look, before an amused smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. "It's not his fault your hair is so... _blue_. Seriously, it's even darker than _mine_, and it practically_ blends_ with the midnight sky," he countered almost immediately. "Honestly, I thought there was a limit to hair colors."

...

...

Ouch.

That was a low blow, Sasuke...

"For your information," I retorted, "it's _au naturale_."

"On what planet?"

"Look, Uchiha-_san_. Excuse _me_, but at least _my_ hair, doesn't resemble a freakishly styled chicken's ass!"

...

With that, Naruto lost control and fell on the floor in laughter.

Yeah, take that, Uchiha asshole! I have a supporter on my side! Who says Uchihas always win? NOT ME!

Sasuke glared, silently slurping his tea. "By any chance," he started, "is your hair color a birth defect?"

...

Oh, that was _it_.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, UCHIHA? DON'T YOU KNOW NOT EVERYONE CAN HAVE AMAZING HAIR LIK- MMPH MM MPH MMMM!"

"Sasuke, that's enough," Naruto glared, placing a hand over my mouth abruptly. Sapphire clashed with onyx in a momentary glaring contest.

Once everyone began to came down, the rosette, sitting next to the 'I-have-a-duck-ass-for-a-hairstyle-and-I'm-so-cool-because-I-can-get-away-with-it' king of emo duck butts, perked her ears in sudden uncovered interest. "So wait..." Sakura interrupted, pointing a finger at me. "Let me get this straight. You're going to blackmail an Uchiha? An _U-CHI-HA_, Kaminari-san?"

"Um, yeah..." I responded irritably, seething at Sasuke.

"Kaminari-san, haven't you ever heard the phrase '_if looks could kill_'? It applies to _all_ Uchihas. No offense to you, of course, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn.

Naruto gave a curt shake of his head. "Kaminari, you're insane. No, completely _stupid_ is more like it. And I thought _I_ was the stupidest that they come. I thought_ I _was the_ definition_ of stupid."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious. You, indeed, are quite stupid, Naruto." Silently praying this day couldn't get any worse, I turned my eyes away from the aggravated blond.

Let me just stop right there.

Have you guys ever noticed how the lunchroom's divided up? It's like, 'group of nerdy kids, please get your ass over here and sit down.' 'Preppy and popular kids, sit here please!' **[Points to the center of the lunchroom.]** For the incredibly smexy, new, popular transfer kids, that's where you sit. **['V.I.P' signs are scattered all around a certain section.]** And then there were the regular people that fall right in the middle.

'Pick a seat on the count of 3. 1... 2... Oh, too late! Just go to the table right there!' **[Shoves them over to a random table, imaginary flies buzzing randomly by.]**

That, apparently, happened to be Naruto's group of friends and I, sitting at that particular table. We were the not-so-popular-kind-of-people-that-will-make-everyone's-self-esteem-rise-when-we're-in-the-room kids, excluding _Sasuke-kun_, of course.

That's when I noticed them. The popular, wanted-by-all-of-the-girls students.

Sitting right down in the special V.I.P seats of the long room, far away from anyone else, their rich asses staining the unworthy seats of metal beneath them.

_Them._

Yes, _them_.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away as possible from where I was at in the abnormally long room. There was four of them, and they were talking, but none of them seemed interested in the very least. They didn't look alike either, aside from the fact that they were all males, so they couldn't be related. Upon closer inspection, I realized I knew two of them.

Guess who?

...

The Uchiha jackass and the red head player.

Marvelous, just _great_. Oh course, they would get the special,_ amazingly_ clean seats that were only worthy of they sexiness. Honestly, have you guys even given these tables a second glance? The janitors here are just dragging a ragged old mop over our tables while the V.I.P guests get the sparkling clean one. There was practically a light surrounding and illuminating them. You might as well get one of those big signs that read, '**REAL SMEXINESS IS HERE. LOOK AT YOUR OWN RISK**', over their heads.

And to add to their incredibly outstanding smexiness, they're wearing glasses, but only Itachi and Sasori. How the_ hell _do they make glasses look so... hot? And I know for a_ fact_, that's not the new fashion trend. I mean, weren't people who wear glasses were supposed to look... I don't know, nerdy? No offence intended, I wear glasses, too, and I don't even look _close_ to them. Ugh, I freaking_ swear_... one day...

**smex·y**

[**smex**-ee]

**_-adjective_**

**1.**_ the appropriate definition for said 'Uchiha' and his friends_

**2.** _the undeniable inheritors of smex_

**3.** _pleasing or attractive to the eye, as by delicacy or gracefulness, in other words,_ _them_

_variations of: smexies, smexiness, smexilicious smexysauce, smexiously_

...

I promise you, we're all going to see that in the dictionary someday.

Back to the issue at hand...

One of the two I didn't recognize clearly was the shark-like male I met earlier.

The other one was a blond; I took the few moments of freedom to analyze him. The male's waterfall of blond hair cascaded down the left side of his face and some of it was tied back into a half up and half down ponytail. He was dressed in the standard KonoHigh attire, uniform shirt, top four buttons unbuttoned, striped tie hanging around his neck, uniform pants, shoes... He maintained a professional glow around himself just like the others at the table.

Wow.

"Who are_ they_?" I questioned curiously. Sakura didn't bother looking up, but probably knew who I was talking about from the tone of my voice.

The rosette neighbor across from me giggled in embarrassment, before staring at the table like I did. "Akatsuki," she said under her breath in a monotone way, twiddling with a piece of her velvety pink hair. "They're new to this school like you are, but they're all _beyond_ rich. I heard they were studying in Korea a few years ago... Two of them, Sasori-san, the red head, and Sasuke-kun's brother, Itachi-san, the one with black hair, know up to _18_ languages."

I nearly choked on my own spit. _18_? I'm barely fluent in Japanese and Korean! I even struggle when learning **ENGLISH **for damn sake, and learning that language was mandatory here in school! Hence why I_ still_ don't know how _I_, of all people, got accepted into this high school, also known as my living hell.

"Itachi-san and Sasuke-kun's uncle, Uchiha Madara, owns the third largest business in the world, Uchiha Productions, and their father also owns the head of the police department here in town. Sasori-san and Deidara-san's fathers both split the world's largest oil company," she explained.

Ah, so they're rich. Very horrendously rich, I must add. "So they're business people? They're the heirs of their companies?"

Sakura looked hesitantly away, before answering. "Y-yeah, they're soon going to inherit their busine-"

"Sakura, that's enough," the Uchiha prodigy said next to her, exchanging a secret glance that I couldn't understand. Sasuke's eyes drifted to Naruto's blue ones, only to briskly glance back out of the corner of his eyes.

They're hiding something... I mentally noted, gathering up my bag at the realization that lunch was over.

It was going to be a long morning. I need some time alone and some coffee. Now.

* * *

Sooooo, what is Sasu-cakes and his friends hiding? Are Kami-chan and Sasu-cakes going to hate each other for the rest of the school year? Will romance develop between two? (Just kidding, guys. Just kidding.) Find out in the next few chapters X3

Well, sorry for the the delay of this chapter. I had other things to work on, like the completion of KHSA... For one of my reviewers that was wondering, **no** this is **not** going to be yaoi! I have nothing against it, but I just don't write it. The pairing will be Itachi x Kaminari and Sasori x Kaminari. Hope that cleared things up.

Anyway, remember to review :D See you in the next time! (God that sounded **so** very cheesy ._.')


	4. Girls' Generation

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not Naruto nor the songs used. Both belong to their respectful owners.

Ah... Geez, I don't know what to say. Um... I should start with a, 'Sorry, blah, blah, blah...' Yeah, that sounds about right.

Anywaaays, sorry for not updating in a while! I got side-tracked with school (So. Many. Damn. Projects.), and well, it's getting hard to write with so many stuff to do...

Enough about me, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D It introduces a new band _*hinthint* _and a new character. Oh, and... I'm going to skip around from point of view, from Kami's, to Sasori's, etc, from first person to third, and the large time skips might confuse you (if they don't already do), but other than that, enjoy!

* * *

You know, if I could change one thing about this hell- Scratch that. _High school_, I would definitely make sure the hallways weren't so _damn_ long.

So me, being the idiot I am, no surprise there, decided to venture and explore this academy. Out of curiosity, I should add. Five minutes later in the large thresholds, I realized something. I'm lost. I'm stinking lost in this hellhole they call school in the seniors' private hallways. Of course it wasn't the juniors' hallways, the sophomores' hallways, or even the freshmen's hallway. It had to be the fucking seniors' ones. And no, it's not just the seniors' hallways, it's the senior's _private_ hallways, if that makes it any different. If I'm caught here...

Pushing all unnecessary thoughts aside, I rounded the corner. The hallway was empty, indicating that all other students were already in class. As I found out, it was quite uncommon for students to have two spare periods in a row after lunch. Walking forward with a clumsy step, I noticed one end of the hall seemed to be bathed in sunlight, resulting in the light casting its rays inside. Still, it was unusual since the blinds were completely shut. Taking a deep breath and moving slowly along the tiled floor, I neared it with a rare sign of caution.

"Please tell me, just what is it are you doing?"

Shit.

* * *

**The New Girl**

**Chapter Four**  
**Girls' Generation**

"Do you think we could practice here, hmm?" the familiar blond asked with an intoxicating tone of annoyance. I breathed in a deep breath, pulling a sheet of light vermilion, a shade lighter than my own hair, paper from my breast pocket and unfolded it without much care. "Hey, answer me, yeah!"

**Monday**_ ~ Blue eyes, black hair - 7:00 p.m. - Dinner_

**Tuesday**_ ~ Brown eyes, blond hair - 7:00 p.m. - Dinner_

**Wednesday**_ ~ Blue eyes, silver hair - 6:30 p.m. - Movies_

**Thursday**_ ~ Free_

**Friday**_ ~ Red eyes, red hair - 7:10 p.m. - Movies_

**Saturday**_ ~ Violet eyes, black hair - 8:45 a.m. - Walk;; Purple eyes, black hair - 12:00 p.m. - Lunch;; White eyes, purple hair - 3:40 p.m. - Walk;; Blue eyes, blue hair - 7:05 p.m. - Dinner_

**Sunday**_ ~ Blue eyes, pink hair - 7:40 a.m. - Park;; Red eyes, brown hair - 10:20 a.m - Walk_

Scanning the entire list, I stopped at the end of the list, scribbled in the same English letters.

_Arakawa, Kaminari_

"Is that your schedule for this week, Baka no Sasori?" Deidara asked with mockery humor, leaning over to get a closer look. His porcelain face suddenly twisted in disgust as he browsed through the list of appearances. "Such a player... I'm surprised you aren't crawling with STDs, Sasori. I swear you're just like a male whore," he mumbled under his breath. "_Honestly_, you act as if they're your collection of dolls or something."

"_Puppets_," I corrected with aggravation boiling inside. "They're called_ puppets_."

"I don't give a rat's ass about what they're called, hmm. The point in..." The blond's voice faltered as he caught sight of the name at the end of the page. "..What's that?"

I tilted my head to the side, confused by what him meant. "What's what?"

"_That_," the male hissed out beside me, getting the sudden attention of our third band member.

"What?"

"_That_, damn it. What's _that_, _hmm_?" Deidara growled, shooting out a hand and pointing at the words in cursive manuscript.

"A name, what else?"

A silent melancholy flew over the secret band. Itachi narrowed his eyes. Deidara turned his head to look at their bassist, me. I slightly quirked an eyebrow upwards.

"A name," Deidara repeated, thinking his ears might have deceived him.

"Yes, a name."

"You remembered_ her_ name, but nobody else's? Out of all the girls you've dated in the past years, only her's stick out?" Deidara took a closer look at the neat cursive. "A-ra-ka-wa Ka-mi-na-ri... Her _last _name, too?" he asked incredulously. "That's not even a pretty surname either!" The eyes of the Uchiha across from us lowered into slits at the sudden mention of the particular name.

"That seems like the case for you, brat, but at least some of us, actually have a surname."

* * *

"You see..." I started hesitantly. Damn it, Kaminari! How did you get caught? Where the hell are your awesome ninja stealth skill when you need them? DAMN IT!

"Please go on. I'm very curious." The voice was definitely male, but its owner definitely had some feminine qualities. He had long black hair, a little longer than mine, actually. His eyes were very much snake-like that even the pupils resembled slits. His lazy posture was unnerving, and a little menacing, but he didn't seem angry. At all. Not irritated or mad to find me in the twelfth graders' hallways, he just seemed genuinely curious.

Would I get in a lot of trouble for being here? Damn it, Kaminari! You idiot! Well, by now, that much isn't surprising, is it? Would I pass for a senior..? I am a bit on the small side... To hell with it! "It's my spare period," I said bluntly, trying to get past his barrier of suspicion.

"I've noticed," he responded, his answer equally blunt.

"And I... was... well... exploring this school."

"I see." His facial expression didn't change. He continued to lean against the door frame with his lips curved upwards in an amused smile, into a snake-like sneer. "You do realized this is the private hallways for _seniors_?" He placed more emphasis on the word 'seniors' then I would of liked, but still, he couldn't possibly know, right?

Taking in more details of his appearance, I noticed the tag at the front of his chest. Carved into the plastic surface with gold letters was 'Orochimaru'. I figure that someone like him must have taught biology or something similar.

"But I _am_ a senior," I lied while I kept insisting the possibility. By God help me, _please_ tell me this stranger fell for it.

"A senior?"

"Yes, a senior."

"Aa."

Trying to end the conversation there completely, I strolled past him with a slight skip in my step to scramble away faster. "Well, I guess I'll be on my way, Orochimaru-sama." Did I get his name right? Oh, please tell me I did... I half expected him to lash out at me with a, 'LI-AH! You are certainly not a senior! Kukuku...', but of course, no one does that... besides Jiraiya-sensei, but he's an exception. I'm close to getting away from the classroom when his voice stops me.

"..Indeed you should. I hope to meet you again, Kaminari-_san_."

I froze dead in my tracks as he walked out from the door frame and past me. His footsteps clicked rhythmically against the floor while he advanced further and further away from my position.

How the hell did he know my name?

* * *

"You know, the festival is coming up soon in Konoha Square, yeah. We're scheduled to be preforming," Deidara said, swinging his KonoHigh bag back and forth. "We still need to find a vocalist."

Itachi let a bitter growl escape his lips, directed only at the blond.

"Oh, right... I. _I_ need to find the vocalist..." The blond sighed deeply, stepping up the flight of stairs along Itachi and I. "I think there's a music room somewhere around here, hmm. Now to find it again..."

"You're such a hopeless case," I mumbled beside him, a hand running through my auburn hair to make it stick further on end in irritation. "Hurry up, brat. I swear if you can't find that room..."

* * *

Moving again, I went towards the light at the end. I really shouldn't be here... I should leave... But just one quick tour before I go... But if I'm caught again... So much reasoning passed through my mind so quickly that I was still not convinced of my actions until I felt the sudden burst of darkness enveloping my surroundings.

As I stood on the once closed threshold, I examined the large room, big as the classrooms here itself. The lights were off, and the blinds were slightly open to let light in, which explained the light I saw in the hallway. Tiny dust particles covered the instruments aligned across the room. It was obvious that no one's been here in a long time. Centered in the room, in the middle of the various types of flutes and other numerous devices was a sleek black piano. A lot of musical pieces are lined up against the wall, and judging from the size of this room, there's a good chance there's a lot more than seventy, but nothing else stands out except the piano.

Walking over to the instrument provoking my interest, I lifted up the dark cover with a rare feeling of excitement. A grin broke across my usual serious façade as my hand slid gently across the sleek black and white keys. The piano itself seems old, the cover and such, just like the rest of the musical devices in the room, but the condition of the keys and strings inside were as good as new. It appears as if it has only been played once.

Adverting my eager gaze away from my newfound procession, I took a notice of the other instruments across the room I hadn't noticed before; they were unusually new, something that looked like it'd been bought a few months prior. Two of the three were electric guitars. The first one was a dark shade of midnight, one that can catch a person's interest right away. The other was a deep color of maroon-red, something that makes people suddenly want to reach out at touch it. Next to the two string instruments was a set of drums, already set up for immediate use.

That questioned my earlier assumption if people really hadn't been here in a while. The two guitars and the drums seemed in much better condition than everything else in the room, and not an inch of it was covered with dust.

Turning back to the piano, I reached under it and slid out the bench. Situated comfortably on the edge, my fingers began to rest on the keys, thinking that it would be best to see how well it worked. Hitting a few keys as a test-run, I concluded that it worked perfectly fine and began to hit a couple of soft keys. Once I was sure it had no problems, I played a couple of more notes, adjusting it to the right tone. Cracking my mouth apart slightly, the familiar words of Korean intertwined with my Japanese accent.

_Nan ajik oridago malhadon yalmi oon yokshim jaeng iga_  
_Oneuleun wenil inji saranghae hamyo kiseuhae joo otnae  
_

* * *

Itachi stopped dead in his tracks as a series of piano notes and a light, but identifiable, voice rang from the direction opposite of them. That was probably the music room. Looking back at his band members, they nodded in agreement, telling him they heard it, too.

_Ulgooreun balgaejigoh noran nooneun kodaraejigo_  
_Dorineun nae ibshooreun paran bitgal pado gata_

Another line of Korean words invaded their ears.

"Deidara, you idiot... You lead us in the wrong direction..."

* * *

"Hey, guys. Look at _this_." The spiky haired blond slapped down a flyer in front of the Uchiha face, also getting the rosette's attention. "There's going to be a festival in Konoha Square! _Sharingan_ is preforming! Isn't this great?"

"We know that, dobe. But the performance is going to be delayed until they find a new vocalist," Sasuke murmured, his eyes still at the book in his hand. _Annoying dobe. Annoying class. Why the hell am I taking algebra in the first place?_ But his thoughts were interrupted as he looked back at the sheet colored in a dusty vermilion shade."Their first vocalist had such a horrible voice..."

Cutting Sasuke off, Naruto pointed at the bold words beneath the characters the read 'Sharingan'. What really caught the Uchiha attention was the second series of characters.** チーム7 **was written in large lettering beneath the first line.

Sakura raised a skinny pink eyebrow. "What is Itachi-san _thinking_?" she whispered. "I thought..."

Naruto grinned broadly. "Look here! It says, 'Unexpected Live Performance by Sharingan with a surprise collaborated song. An official comeback for the band Team 7.' See? See?" Naruto asked, excitement filling his eyes. "Look, look! It reads 'Team 7'! That's us!"

**~SPECIAL GRAND EVENT~**

**SHARINGAN PREFORMING LIVE AT THE KONOHAGAKURE SAKURA FESTIVAL ON SEPTEMBER 15**

**UNEXPECTED LIVE PERFORMANCE BY THE NEW HIT BAND, HOTTEST ENTERTAINMENTS OUT THERE,_ SHARINGAN_, WITH A SURPRISE COLLABORATED SONG STARRING NEW GUESTS. AN OFFICIAL COMEBACK FOR THE SENSATIONAL BAND, _TEAM 7_.**

**HOSTED BY**  
**KONOHAGAKURE INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL**

**SPECIAL GUESTS WILL INCLUDE, THE HOTTEST MALES OF THE CENTURY AND THE CHERRY BLOSSOM OF THE TWO BANDS;**  
**IZANAGI, SATOSHI, DEICHI, NASHI, SEI, SHIN, AND SAKIKO**

**A NEW STAR APPEARANCE VOCALIST WILL BE SEEN IN THE SHARINGAN BAND.**

**AN EVENT YOU WOULD _NEVER_ WANT TO MISS!**

**万華鏡**

******チーム7**

Below posted a very graphic picture of the two bands, obviously drawn, but was in greatly vivid details.

Naruto's grin widened further, if that was possible to say the least. Fishing out his phone and fumbling with a couple of the buttons, the blond snapped a quick picture of the mini-poster, before sending it to the desired contact.

"Who are you sending that to, dobe?"

"Sai, who else?"

"..Why?"

"Because Team 7 is officially coming back!"

* * *

**Bleep~**

"Sai, turn off your GODDAMN PHONE BEFORE I CONFISCATE IT **AGAIN**." Danzo-sensei turned around from his Government lesson, flashing a humorless glare in my general direction.

"My apologies, Sensei. I assure you it certainly won't happen again." Masking a quick, fake smile and flipping open the metal hand device, I stared down at the text sent from the obvious blond dimwit I had to call a band member. What would be that important as to interrupt class?

Clicking the message open briefly, an outline of a real smile etched across my face, cracking my usually vague features.

"What are you smiling about, Sai?" the teacher at the front demanded maliciously.

"Nothing to worry about, Sensei. Nothing at all of importance." Danzo-sensei made a grunt of agreement as I shove the deviced back in my pocket, flipping open the History book.

Today had certainly been a nice twist in the circumstances with Team 7...

Right, Naruto-kun?

* * *

"Tell me, what are you doing here in our band room, Kaminari-san?"

...

_Caught AGAIN? The whole world is out to get me today!_ The young junior froze, her fingers frozen on the pressed white keys. _You're telling me this place actually belonged to someone? And to make it worse, it belonged to them? Aw, shit. Shit, shit, shiiiit._

"So... You're a song writer?" the red head asked behind her, musing the idea in his head, before opening his mouth to speak again. "That was quite an impressive song. I'm fascinated by how well you placed it together," he complemented. "Would you consider-"

"No, Sasori. Simply not. I will not have someone as ill-educated as this girl in our band."

Kaminari spun around to find the source of the voice, only to meet a set of ebony obsidian glaring in her general direction. "Uchiha..." she growled, her fist clenched at her side. "You guys can't claim everything in this school. You can't possibly have this entire room belonging to only you. And anyway, who would join your pathetic band anyway?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed, but simply dismissed the last insult. "In actuality, we have the appropriate portion of money, so that goal could be achieved if we'd wanted, but doing so would not be beneficial for us. We have our own goals that does not consists of owning everything in this school, but it does include us renting out the band room for the time we'll be staying." His face remained impassive and blank while he spoke, making him impossibly hard to read. "I suggest you leave now while you can. You're standing in our property."

"But Itachi," the blond Kaminari'd noticed from earlier hissed behind him, "you're giving up the perfect opportunity to-"

"No, Deidara. I won't allow it. We can find a vocalist any other time. This girl does not qualify for the requirements we've set."

"What are you talking about, Uchiha? This_ girl_ sounds sounds a hell lot better than all the shitty vocalists we've had in the past, and those girls didn't have _any_ of our requirements! Do you intend on going back to finding fangirls on the street?"

"Perhaps. Would it had been someone else, I would have agreed, but not her." Itachi tipped his head in her direction as if making a point. "Girl, get out of our property. This room belongs to us, and regardless of what you say, you cannot enter without our permission. You wouldn't want Sarutobi-sama to be informed of you snooping in the seniors' private hallways, correct?"

"Is that blackmail, Uchiha?" she snapped. "I still haven't reported your little incident to the police yet, and my father is fairly friendly with the ANBU around these parts!"

"Little girl, you're lucky I haven't sued you to court yet for jaywalking and damaging my car."

"Jaywalking?" she asked incredulously. "There was a stop sign and crosswalk there! You obviously didn't see it when you were driving over the speed limit of the road!"

"Well, of course I didn't see it. Your dark hair practically blended with the surroundings. Tell me, is your hair a birth defect?"

...

_He did not say what I think he said. He and that bastard emo brother of his are definitely related._

"It does not blend with the surroundings! And for your information, it's **natural**!"

"Aa, in what? The zoo?" Itachi countered almost immediately.

...

_Definitely related. Wait, scratch that. They're practically the same person in two bodies. Stupid Uchihas brothers._

"What the hell does my hair have to do with you hitting me with your car, anyway?" she snapped, completely ignoring the other members in the room, who were quite amused.

"You were walking out in the middle of the night. You know how dark in gets here in Konoha after six," he replied evenly, his cold onyx eyes boring into her set of light blue. "Your freakish hair blends in with it, like I said."

"Well, apparently I wasn't well informed. If you were't such a big, conceited ignoramus, you'd figure that I've just moved here!" she snapped, folding her arms crossly. "And I swear, Uchiha. If you insult my hair again, I'll report your incident to the police and make sure you'll never see the light of day again."

"I'm afraid not. You see, my father is actually the head of the police force, Arakawa-san. I doubt you'd be able to do any real charges against me."

Cue countdown.

3...

2..

1-

Kaminari's silver eyes flashed with pure anger as she screamed, leaving even the Uchiha both surprised and speechless. "GO TO HELL, YOU UCHIHA JACKASS! LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT WHEN **YOU** GET HIT WITH A CAR!"

* * *

"Calm down, Kaminari-san. I'm sure Itachi-san didn't mean it," Sakura comforted, trying to console the poor girl into the coffee shop. "Come on, let's go in. I'll buy you a drink while you tell me what happened."

Relenting into the desiring urge, she nodded, following the rosette into the cafe. She'd only been inside the place a few times before since she was still new to the town of Konoha, but it had been one of the best cafe's she'd visited. The decoration was pretty normal, completed with beige walls, polished wooden floors, and average sized tables here and there. Back in Amegakure, where she used to live, cafes there were just plain and boring.

Kaminari blinked when she saw the person behind the register, recognizing him as one of the constant employees. He was reading a book like usual, flipping through the pages casually. His messy black hair framed his face while the rest stuck out slightly at the back. He had brilliant brownish hazel eyes with a dark hint of a smoky color below said eyes.

_He has a duck butt hairstyle like the emo bastard... Except he makes duck butts look ever hotter_, she thought for a moment_. With the tousled jet black hair and the light brown eyes, he reminds me of a mix of Itachi and Sasori... Hot, to be honest._

...

_Oh god, I did not just think that._

Clearing her thoughts, Kaminari walked up alongside the rosette to the cashier, realizing that by now, the male'd had placed away his book and was flashing her a smile. He couldn't have been more than a year or two older than her.

"Do you have a map?" She looked up in confusion, realizing a suggestive smile etch across his face. " 'cause I just got lost in your eyes."

"That might have been the corniest pickup line, yet," she laughed, shaking her head.

"Alright, how about this one: Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"You know, when you fell from heaven?"

Kaminari giggled, earning a bow from the male. "Quite the flirtatious man, aren't you?"

"I take great pride in my job, thank you very much," he responded with an outstretched grin. "Hey, are you gonna tell me your name, Little Angel?"

"And why should I?"

"So I can call Heaven, and tell 'em they're missing an angel, obviously." His contagious grin only grew increasingly wider as she shook her head, while simultaneously suppressing a laugh. "Anyway, welcome to _Café La Ruche_," he announced in a fake French accent, "what can I get you, Little Angel?"

"Two cups of tea would be nice; one white and the other green."

He nodded curtly, before disappearing behind the curtain to the kitchen and bringing out a pair of tea glasses only a minute later. "There you go, Little Angel. It's on me if you tell me your name," he added suggestively.

"Arakawa Kaminari, if you must know. And who would be be?"

"Jun Satoshi, at your service." He bowed once again, beaming superiorly at the younger girl. "See ya around, Little Kami."

She nodded happily, before the rosette dragged her out of the cafe, pointing at her accusingly. "How in the world did you meet _him_?" she asked alarmed, grabbing the cup of green tea from the younger female's hands. "No, on second thought, no, I don't want to know. What happened with you and Itachi-san, anyway?"

"He..."

...

"**HE DID WHAT**?"

"He hit me with a car."

"A car."

"Precisely."

"As in hit."

"Yes."

"With a car."

"Yes."

"..Are you sure? Itachi-san's one of the safest-"

"Sakura," she seethed in exasperation, "do I have to spell it out for you? He. Hit. Me. With. A. Car."

_"HELP ME UP, YOU RETARD!" she yelled, infuriated, at the Uchiha, drawing back his attention._

_Itachi, snapping out of his thoughts, extended an arm and pulled the girl up. "Are you oka-"_

_"Oh yes. Just fine and great. No I'm not FUCKING OKAY, YOU ASSHOLE! I just had a nice meeting with the freaking cement when someone decided to drive over the speed limit of a road! HOW DO YOU THINK I AM?" the younger girl snapped through her gritted teeth._

"Wow." Sakura breathed out. "_The_ Uchiha Itachi hit you with a car, and_ you_ yelled at him?"

"Obviously." Kaminari snorted, sipping in the contents of the freshly made white tea. "What else do you want me to do? Ask him to kiss it better?" she asked with dripping sarcasm. "I was hit by a Jeep, Sakura. Nooooo; it wasn't a tiny Toyota or anything, it just had to be a fucking Jeep. Worst 'Welcome to Konoha' gift, **e****ver**."

* * *

Kaminari leaned back in her chair lazily, watching as the clock slowly ticked by. _Ten minutes until the end of my shift..._

_Tick~tock._

_Tick~tock._

_Ba~ka._

_Ba~ka._

A deep scowl had permanently twisted her mouth as she sat rigid at your desk, eying the doctors enviously as they got to help to patients. She sighed with an unmasked depression, before glancing back at the device attached on the wall. _I should at least get to help. Give me some credit for being the head surgeon's daughter..._

_Tick~tock._

_Tick~tock._

_Ba-_

"Arakawa-san, you're needed in the emergency unit right away!" a nurse in white shouted, slamming open the door of the younger girl's office.

_Oh. Thank GOD._

"I'll be right there," she answered dismissively, grabbing the clean coat hanging from the rack.

Slipping it on professionally, Kaminari walked quickly across the empty hallway and into the room of the emergency unit. Grabbing a pair of gloves from the open box, she snapped them on as she grabbed a white doctor-esque mask and placed it in a fluid motion around her mouth. Turning on the blaring fluorescent lights, she prepared the correct tools and places them in front of her, making sure all had been cleaned and none were bloodstained.

"Current conditions, Atsuko-san?" she said nonchalantly, addressing the blue haired female who was currently taking her position next to her.

"Male. Hit by a car. Current damages include broken ribs, concussion and internal bleeding, however the injuries aren't that severe or fatal," Atsuko recalled as she passed Kaminari scissors.

Pulling on the male's white shirt, she began to cut it apart, only to recognize it as one of the KonoHigh male students' signature shirts, and judging from the size, the man was no more than a senior. Looking up to see if she could recognize him, Kaminari realized one thing.

The male was Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Um... Yeah... So... I hoped to enjoyed this chapter! *sweatdrops*

Yeah... Itachi kind of... got hit with... a car... Literally ._. ..Karma, I guess? XD

Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying and sticking with the story, even if I take a while to update. I hope you guys got the idea that Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai are another band. Review? *hopeful eyes* It's motivation for me to update this faster! Well, I'll see you next time!


	5. It's You

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not Naruto nor the song used. 'It's You' belongs to Super Junior, respectively.

Wow, I didn't think I'd ever update this story again. It's been such a long time... Thank you for the readers (if there still are any) that's sticking with my story. I think a little twist with be coming in the next few chapters... -devilish grin- I'm going to guess the festival will be coming up, in... eh, 4 chapters or so? It's like, September 1st, storywise. If you still remember, the festival happens on the 15th.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The clock that ticked almost endlessly above the doorway sounded like a continuous taunt in her ears.

_Tick~tock._

_Tick~tock._

_Ba~ka._

_Ba~ka._

_I assume he most likely got hit by a drunk driver... or maybe..._

_Kaminari's silver eyes flashed with pure anger as she screamed, leaving even the Uchiha both surprised and speechless. "GO TO HELL, YOU UCHIHA JACKASS! LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT WHEN **YOU** GET HIT WITH A CAR!"  
_

...

_Heh, what can I say? Karma._

* * *

**The New Girl**

**Chapter Five  
It's You**

"_The_ Uchiha Itachi got hit by a** car**?" Sakura screeched into the younger girl's ear, making her wince in the process. "How is he?"

"It's nothing to worry about, really. He just got what he deserved." Kaminari blew her obscuring bangs away from her eyes. "He's sustained some serious fractures around his ribcage and his right leg, but other then that, he'll be fine. Recovery should be around one mouth, at the least," she recited from her research.

"A _month_?" Sakura's jaw dropped as she gasped. _But... the festival's only two weeks away! _"Are you positive, Kaminari? Isn't there a faster way?"

Said girl raised a questioning eyebrow at the rosette. "Why are you so concerned, Sakura? It's not like he'll actually be moving any time soon, anyway. One month is the minimum, even for a someone as stubborn as him. Stupid idiot went and almost got himself killed."

* * *

"Patient 247 needs you, Arakawa-san!"

"Yeah, be right there." Grumbling something incoherent under her breath, she stepped out from her office, a clipboard in one hand, a glass of water in the other_. Damn; Itachi again. why can't he just hurry up and freakin'** die** already? _She scowled mentally upon entering the Uchiha's room and settling down her stuff.

"Current condition, Atsuko-san?"

"He's awake."

Sighing with a hint of defeat, Kaminari leaned back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest. "Welcome back to planet Earth, Itachi," she started as the male began to stir in his bed. "Rise and shine, _Honey_."

Her assistant threw open the blinds as rays of light began to stream to the male in the room, causing him to pull his arm to cover his face, only to wince in pain. Smirking triumphantly, Kaminari began her daily check-up with the raven haired man, checking his pulse and such. He seemed too out of it though, like he was still in his dream state.

"Oi. I said wake up, Uchiha."

"..How long have I been out?" he struggled to ask, his voice hoarser than usual, but somehow still managed to be smooth.

"Mmm... Around..." Kaminari tapped her chin with her writing utensil while simultaneously recording the typical data on her chart. "You got hit by a drunk driver last Saturday... It's been exactly a week; must have been Karma if you were out_ that_ long."

"Karma?" Itachi asked confused, still a bit dazed, most likely from the prescription they'd given him to ease his pain, or the heavy dose of sleeping pills that hadn't miraculously killed him yet, whichever one works.

"_Uchiha_, I still haven't gotten my order to court." Kaminari smirked as she sensed the information piecing together in his head. "If it wasn't for me, you'll be dead by now. Thank your friend, Deidara; he brought you in when you _just so happen _to get hit by a drunk driver while you were _jaywalking _across the road."

The eldest Uchiha frowned, the facts beginning to don to him. "Arakawa..." he growled under his breath, still somehow maintaining his impassive look like usual.

"I hate you, too," she hissed. "I still haven't forgotten when you rammed your car into me. I still have freaking nightmares about that, you stupid Uchiha."

"Give me some water."

"You're a failure in life, in driving, and in everything." Kaminari growled, clenching the glass in her hand.

"Just give me some water, Arakawa." His voice was assertive, almost demanding.

The younger of the two glared at him and threw the content of the glass into his face, soaking his hair, body, and clothing. "Have a speedy recovery, Uchiha jackass."

* * *

Atsuko hurried out of the room after her senior medical trainee and began to burst into a fit of laughter as she caught up. "You should of seen the look of his face! Do you guys actually know each other, Arakawa-san? "

"Obviously," Kaminari muttered, going over the data she'd received from the earlier tests.

"Oh! You mean he was the '_complete and utter jerk that hit me with a car'_ a few weeks ago?"

* * *

"Drive me home."

"LIKE HELL I'M DRIVING YOU HOME! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?"

"..Hn."

The raven haired girl fumed, stomping angrily at the male, who'd now appeared in a pair of crutches. "Drive yourself home! I'm not obligated to do anything for you! Especially a jerk who'd just gotten hospitalized because he was _jaywalking_! And you were the one accusing me!"

"When you became a doctor trainee, you had taken an oath that said you were obligated to serve your patients and do whatever they need or ask."

"That did not include driving patients home, jerk! You're scheduled to stay here three more weeks, anyway. Just what the_ hell_ are you doing out of your bed?"

"You are obligated to relent into any of your patients' requests," he repeated, completely ignoring her last comment. "I assume your shift is over."

_Days like this, I really wish I could shove him down the stairs and watch him suffer._ "You Uchihas are so _stupid_!"

* * *

"Well Uchiha-_san_, I'm glad to see you had a speedy recovery!" Kaminari said with a fake smile, obviously putting on a show for the nurses working under her. "I honestly hope I don't see you in the hospital _anytime soon_."

"Likewise." Itachi crushed her hand in a grip, reminding her of the first time they'd introduced themselves. "I appreciate the fact that you _of all people_ took care of me."

The nurses behind Kaminari began to giggle, causing her to ignore the pain from Itachi's death grip and roll her eyes. After he released her from the grip, he picked up his bag, which was somehow already abruptly packed, and began to walk away as she checked over Itachi's charts to make sure she had all information for the hospital records. _It's his fault he wants to leave early, not mine._

"..Are you coming, Arakawa-_san_?" As the nurses began to giggle again, probably thinking up some fangirlish fantasies of theirs, Kaminari snorted, her pen pointing at the elder Uchiha, then at the glass double doors.

"Just get your ass out of here, Uchiha."

* * *

"Alright, let's get one thing specified. Just because I'm _forced_ against my own will to drive you home, doesn't change anything between us. Got it, Uchiha?" she snapped, her eyes burning into his skull as he climbed into her car with much ease and grace. He smirked as a sign of confirmation. "Where are we going?" Her foot prepared to step on the pedal as she stared at him questioningly.

"To the Uchiha Mansion."

"No, really, Ice Cube? Where is that place anyway?"

"I'm not obliged to answer."

_What the** hell** did he just say?_ Itachi and her engulfed into a staring contest as they let the fact sink in. "Which translates to 'I don't know', doesn't it? I mean, seriously? How can you_ not_ know where your house is located?"

"I'm from Korea, Arakawa. Do you expect someone to memorize every single street when only being here for less than a week?"

"You don't even know what street you live!"

"I bet you don't either."

...

Her mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish as she considered this for a second. "..Shut up, bastard." Kaminari's mouth twisted into a scowl as she shoved the key into the hole, and turned on the engine. Loud music began to blast to the speakers.

_Oh nan, geu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obgado_  
_Geu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago_

**Oh whatever anyone anyone says, it doesn't matter to me**  
**Oh whoever whoever curses me, I'll only look at you**

_Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik noppunirago_  
_(Tic Toc, Tic Toc) shigani heullodo_

**Even when I'm born again, it's still only you**  
**(Still, Still) Even as time goes by**

The younger girl's cheeks instantly turned a light tinge of red as the Sharingan band's new hit song was being played through the speakers. She slammed the music player off and glared at the Uchiha in the passenger seat. He smirked. "Don't. Say. A. Word."

"Ah, you listen to Sharingan?" he asked in a teasing manner.

Kaminari growled, backing out of the parking lot, but secretly devising ways to kill the eldest Uchiha. Her fists clenched the leather of the wheel. "Yeah. So what?" she snapped, folding her hands across her chest. _Wait, what the hell are you doing, Arakawa? You're going to get yourself killed! Drive, damn it!_

"..I never said I had a problem with it." Kaminari somehow regained her cool composure and let out a sigh of relief as he pushed the music back on.

"If you _had_ a problem with it, I would've kicked you out of this car a long time ago."

"Hn."

_Oh nan, nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo_  
_Nae gaseumsok dabultago mareun ibsol daldeorok_

**Oh when you tell me you love me, when you tell me thousands and millions of times**  
**Even when my heart sets on fire, my dry lips wear out**

_Na dashi taeor nande do ojik noppunirago_  
_(Tic Toc, Tic Toc) shigani heullodo_

**Even when I'm born again, it's still only you**  
**(Still, Still) Even as time goes by**

* * *

"So... Is this it?" Her silver eyes twitched in irritation as they landed upon the practically glowing mansion, hidden behind the enclosed gates. "Wow..."

The manor had dozens of fountains sprouting up along the pathway, which just made it look elegant to the extreme with the water and mist floating everywhere. Trimmed bushes also decorated the scenery, mostly beside all of the fountains and near the edges of the walls and such. The place looked well guarded; it'd maintained its fearsome status as Uchiha property. Even through the elegance of it all, some parts seemed dangerous and off limits. Looking past the pillars guarding the well-made structure, she could of guessed they had a large pool in the back.

"Are you that overwhelmed that you can't speak? Hn... To be truthful, this no longer belongs to me, but is now inherited by Sasuke. I freed myself from this place years ago."

"So where are you-?"

"Konohagakure Condominiums; apartment 414, if you so happen to be that curious."

She glared at him loathsomely, but yet questioningly._ 'Freed' myself? What does he mean by that..? Spiteful bastard. _But she'd drowned he out before the given information, too lost in the vocals emitting from the villa.

He chuckled quietly, shaking his head as he stepped out of the car. Wow, already the start of the second week since he'd gotten hit, and he can pretty much manage without the crutches. She was beginning to think it was all an act and was about to question him when the loud voices intruded her thoughts again. _Singing... He must have one hell of a recording studio in there..._

_Oh nan, geu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obgado_  
_Geu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago_

**Oh whatever anyone anyone says, it doesn't matter to me**  
**Oh whoever whoever curses me, I'll only look at you**

Itachi narrowed his eyes, obviously aggravated by something.

"Say, Uchiha, who's singing? Isn't that the song-?"

He scowled gravely, picking up his bags and slammed closed the car door. _I told those idiots not to come tonight_, he thought, glaring at the light through one of the glass windows.

"What? No thank you?"

"Hn."

"I swear, Uchiha, if you don't give me proper thank you tonight for risking my future job to freaking drive you here, I'll castrate you with... with a needle."

Itachi considered the idea for a moment, before answering with a nonchalant, "..Hn."

Kaminari gritted her teeth, her nostrils flaring. "GET HIT WITH ANOTHER CAR FOR ALL I CARE! AND **DON'T** EXPECT ME TO BE THE ONE SAVING YOUR LIFE NEXT TIME!"

* * *

"Kaminari, you _threatened_ the Uchiha heir?" Sakura exclaimed, her expression appalled. "With a_ needle_?"

The younger girl lowered herself into the cafe booth, an elbow propped up to support her lazily leaning head. "The jackass wouldn't say thank you. Do you know just how much shit he has put me through up until now?"

"That was rhetorical, I assume..?"

"Just-... Listen to me, Sakura!"

* * *

The fierce blows of wind complemented the flowers and grasses, blowing alongside their companions across the school campus. To say Uchiha Itachi was fine was an understatement. He was practically glowing with divine like the first few days she'd met him. With a foul face, Kaminari cursed him mentally, slightly irritated that he hadn't said thank you at all for her practically saving his undeserving life. Like usual, he was in that same group with Sasori, the blond, who she heard was Deidara, and the shark-featured male. They seemed to very much stand out amongst everyone else.

Kaminari paused in her current proceeding position into the school building and instead turned in the direction of the bright blond hair that caught the corner of her eye. _Naruto..._

"Kaminari! Hey!" the blue eyed teenager enthusiastically announced, responding with a broad grin. Killer teeth, killer smile. God, she adored that smile.

"Good morning, Naruto." She'd notice the trio heading towards or from Itachi's general direction, wondering what possible business they could possibly have been conversing about with the eldest Uchiha, but ignored her desiring urge to ask, nonetheless.

"Ah, Arakawa-san. Pleasant to see you again," the raven Uchiha said, looking over Sasuke's should to momentarily halt their discussion.

"Likewise, Uchiha," she replied with a sharp edge of venom lacing her tone. Uchihas never act nice; an insult is bound to follow.

"You are even more of an eyesore today."

Ah, there it is.

His impassive face slightly cracked, but went unnoticed to people passing by. His usual expression now held one akin to I-think-you're-the-only-eyesore-that-could-cause-such-a-large-migraine-to-explode-in-my-head-at-this-moment to backup his previous statement. Or something like that.

_I. Hate. This. Guy._

_That smirk was the most irritating..._ Stomping over on her body's own accord, Kaminari stopped a reasonably placed amount of distance in front of the Uchiha prodigy.

"Is something the matter, Arakawa-san?" he asked politely with dripping sarcasm. Sasuke's eyes was narrowing menacingly with malice, slightly frustrated that his talk with Itachi had been interrupted. _..He'll get over it. Not like it was important matters, anyway._

"I don't like you, Uchiha."

"Ouch... It pains me to hear that Arakawa-san. After all these years of friendship, flirting, and sexual tension, I'd gotten the idea that you felt the same." The fact that he'd said this all in a monotone voice had not been helping.

"You're so full of shit."

"That's not very nice to say to someone you've just gotten introduced to."

"Then what bullshit were you conjuring up with all those years of friendship, flirting, and sexual tension, Uchiha? Forgotten so soon?" she hissed, seething at him silently.

"I apologize. I must have confused you with someone else."

A rimmed black eye and bloody nose adorning his pretty boy face seemed perfect, yet at the same time, reasonable, right now. Her loosely held restraint was snapping.

_Curiosity killed the cat, right? It couldn't hurt to try... Just one more-_

"I feel as if whenever I see you, my brain cells are suddenly torn from me and are murdered violently, Uchiha."

"So I've noticed. Seems your intelligence level drops drastically whenever we converse."

_It couldn't help to try..._ the words repeated. Maybe it was because he had questioned her intelligence that caused Kaminari to finally snap. She felt adrenaline overcome her as utter aggravation and desire to wipe his smirk clean away became increasingly more provoking. One moment Uchiha Itachi was in front of her, the next he'd been sent staggering back, slightly wide-eyed and rubbing the spot where her fist had become acquainted with his face; his obsidian feminine eye, his perfectly straight nose.

Was there blood? As if called upon, the crimson Kaminari had familiarized herself with so well trickled from his nose, passing his lips and hanging at his chin. Kaminari was already beginning to see the effects that the punch had on his shattered porcelain face if the slightly darkening rings at the edges of his mesmerizing eye proved anything.

"It seems your does as well, Uchiha."

Enter a smirk here. Preparing to walk away he-

"ARAKAWA, UCHIHA. MY OFFICE. NOW."

_Ah, shit..._

If curiosity killed the cat, Kaminari was definitely going to hell.

* * *

Hit with a car, hit with Kaminari's fist... Ah, that's not going to be pretty. I love torturing Kishimoto-san's characters XD I think I'd written the first few sections sometime in 2010... This last section, where Uchiha got punched, was just this morning... Review? :)

Thanks for reading.


	6. Tonight

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not Naruto nor the song(s) used. This is in no way associated with their respective creators.

Wasn't it a fast update? I didn't promise, but suddenly had a spur of the moment to write this. My inspiration is coming back after a long year's Writer's Block. Love you, inspiration. I'm saying you're still a bitch though.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Why, Arakawa-san, I didn't know you were so talented." The glare he'd sent her way could of electrified everyone in a five feet radius. Uchiha Itachi, formerly belonging to the Top 10 Hottest Males in Konoha International High School's popularity list had now dropped drastically into an unidentified zone of numbers. The raven haired prodigy sat a few feet away, withdrawing several tissues from his pocket to wipe away the smears of scarlet. The entire side of his face was bruised, his lip cut, the blood just barely dry.

The head of the school glowered with his eyes, the wrinkles scrunching up in a way that made his face look much older than accounted for. Sarutobi-sama leaned back in his chair, surveying the damage between the two. Uchiha Itachi looked like shit to put it bluntly, slight patches of crimson staining his white shirtfront, a hand scrutinizing his nose, which was _not_ perfect or straight anymore. Arakawa Kaminari was leering at the calm male beside her, her appearance perfectly in place aside from the slightly tousled hair.

He'd heard the story for what seemed like the sixth time now; even a patient man of his age gets agitated eventually by such matters.

"Sarutobi-sama," Kaminari gritted out, a small growl resonating from her throat, "this... is certainly not my fault."

Itachi chuckled.

She snarled under your breath, sending him a death glare so heated that it was surprising the bruised man didn't melt into a puddle of liquid, bubbling goo in front of the principle. _YOU LYING, STINKING, CONNIVING **SON OF A** **BI-**_

"Arakawa, for disrupting the peace among students, detention. An hour after school today."

_I'm surprised it wasn't-_

"For causing such a viewed speculation among peers, another hour."

_..What?_

"For assaulting another student, especially to the point of having him look like... this... another hour."

_WHAT? GOD **DAMN** IT, NO! I WILL NOT-!_

Kaminari was on her feet in an instant, her hands slamming down onto the skeptical principle's desk with a loud banging sound. "That's such _crap!_" she yelled. "You can't keep doing this to me when it's Uchiha's fault! I'll freakin' SUE YOU!"

"I am not _done_, Arakawa. For talking back, particularly to a principle, another hour."

"_WHAT_?"

"Talking back again? Another hour."

"THIS IS BULLSHIT, SARUTOBI-SAMA! THIS ISN'T **FAIR**!"

"Foul language, especially against such a higher authority. Another hour. The way things are turning out, looks like you'll have quite a sleepover with your captive, Arakawa."

Kaminari's continuous ranting paused for a second. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at her, as if daring her to continue, but Kaminari only snarled once, enraged but defeated, and crashed back down into her seat with an angry huff, muttering under her breath and scowling darkly.

"And Uchiha, that certainly does not mean you're off the hook. For provoking Arakawa to such a length, you will be spending every one on of the six hours in detention entertaining her in the classroom of Hatake Kakashi."

The frustrated scream that left the younger girl's mouth rang through the hallways, startling several other encircling classrooms.

Oh... She was thoroughly screwed.

* * *

**The New Girl**

**Chapter Six**  
**Tonight**

She could already tell. Today was _not_ going to be a good day.

"Arakawa, there is no sleeping in detention."

"You are not supposed to move."

"Sit still, Arakawa."

"No, you can't get up."

"I don't _care_ if you have to pee. Sit down."

A deep scowl had permanently twisted the edges of her mouth as Kaminari sat rigid at her desk, glaring holes into the poor wooden structure beneath her menacing stare. Eying Itachi quietly, the gleam in her eyes cautious, wary, and guarded, the raven haired female's scowl only darkened, and her glare only intensified at this as she crossed her arms over her chest, fuming angrily. _It's his fault I'm here! Uchiha bastard!_ she ranted mentally, her inner self stomping and cursing around the space in her head.

"Arakawa, face front."

_I. Hate. You. Too. Kakashi._

_I should go up there and jam that stupid Icha Icha book sideways up his-_

A glance. An obsidian glance, from the _Uchiha_. The slightest moving of his eyes, up towards her desk, but snapping right back into place to the side window next to him. Almost unnoticeable, but she definitely saw it.

Kaminari's brow furrowed, raving with an undesired rage. _He's **enjoying** my pain! Son of a-_

"Arakawa, I said face front."

"Head off your desk, Arakawa."

"Did I just catch you _sleeping_ in my classroom? Ah, that calls for an additional hour of detention."

Jamming that perverted reading up his ass seemed pretty reasonable right now.

* * *

English songs are so repetitive. Honestly. To the extent where Kakashi, a man of _great_ tolerance, probably doesn't even approve.

_And I'm like, fuck you-u-u... Kakashi._

"No mumbling in my class, Arakawa."

"Sit up. If you keep slouching like that, your back will suffer from arthritis before the time you're even 25. Considering if you're still alive by then."

_..Are teachers even allowed to say that? But he's old anyway, so he probably knows what it feels like and wants youngsters to also experience his pain. Freakin' sadist._

Looking over to the side, her piercing eyes landed of the figure of Uchiha Itachi who... was still scrutinizing his nose. _Ah, it used to be so perfect, too._ _Now that he'll grow up with a crooked nose, no girl would even think twice at looking at him. Heh._

His perfect nose was ruined.

His face was no longer perfect.

She would of had the nerve to laugh if the circumstances, being stuck _here_ of all places, hadn't gotten to her first. "I think you need a nose job."

...

_Wait... Did I just..._

"..Pardon?"

It was a combined mix of voices; Kakashi's confused, deadly tone, Itachi's impassive, breaking under his rage, and irritated tone. _Hn... Way to break it to him._

"Arakawa, no_ talking_."

_And I'm like, fuck you-u-u..._

* * *

_Na michil geot gatae ama jichin geot gatae (wae)_  
_Anya jillin geot gatae beolsseo ttabunhae sisihae_

**I think I'm going to go crazy, I'm probably getting tired (why)**  
**Nah, I think I'm just fed up, I'm already bored, you're dull**

The air of the night penetrating the school building must of gotten to her. English songs didn't even make the slightest sense at the moment, and she'd somehow wondered back into the Korean part of her mind. What kind of teacher has the nerve to keep students this late anyway?

What had Itachi been doing all this time? Staring. Straight out the window into who knows what. She peered closer, slowly resting her chin in her hand, staring pointedly at the dark haired older male suspiciously. He's probably sleeping though; Kakashi is lenient towards him apparently. _Teacher's pet. I curse him to the seventh layer of burning hell._

_Han yeojaroneun manjok mot haneun bad boy but I'm nice_  
_An neomeogagoneun mot baegilgeol let me blow ya mind_

**I'm a bad boy that can't be satisfied with one girl, but I'm nice**  
**I'm not falling for you because I can't stand it, let me blow ya mind**

_I could be at home listening to Sharingan right now... Ugh..._

She wanted to slap Itachi.

She wanted to slap Kakashi.

Instead, Kaminari face-palmed on the desk.

* * *

_Eonjebuteoyeonneunji gamheungi eobseojin uri  
Ijen machi jin ppajin gim ppajin kollagatji  
_

**When did we start, start losing the spark between us  
We're like a drained cola that's lost its fizz  
**

The lines rehearsed within Itachi's mind, remembering that he was in charge of singing the Korean part in the entire particular song, while Deidara and Sasori were switching off between the English; the blond constantly doing the rapping while the redhead mainly sang the chorus or melodic pitched areas. Why did he join a band in the first place? _Hn... Now's not the time to be thinking about that. My torture is close to concluding._

Returning his gaze, which priorly was set on the fuming girl a few desks away from him, to the window, he casually observed the surroundings. Again. I think it's a sign that you've been kept within the confinements of a room for too long is you can approximately tell that there were 158 and a half cracks punctured in the ceiling and walls.

And his nose...

_My God. It hurts like hell._

Casting his daunting gaze away, his dark ebony orbs found entertainment in observing the people stranded on one side of the crosswalk, the red light preventing them from walking.

Car. Pedestrian. Another c-

...

_Isn't that **my** car?_

A little red and white fan on the license plate became visible to Itachi's eye, confirming his suspicions, as the convertible swerved into a corner, heading straight for the school building.

_Is that... Sasori..?_

* * *

"Is there a problem, Arakawa?"

With renewed resolve, Kaminari had swiftly stood from her seat, rewarding herself with her sensei's full attention, his book lowered and his eyebrow raised as she raised to her full height, which was a miserable 5'1". Time was up; Kakashi _had_ to dismiss them.

"Sit down, Arakawa."

A stutter.

"Time is not up yet. You've still got two minutes."

A grumble.

"I heard that, Arakawa. 10 more minutes."

_Fuck you-u-u..._

* * *

Her school attire seemed to clutch firmly to her skin from the sweat and rain expelling from the dark sky. Cursing silently at the strict teacher's persistence, Kaminari felt simply miserable as her feet stormed through the halls alongside Uchiha's long, measured strides.

Cursed Uchiha.

Cursed_ Kakashi._

If that silver, lopsided hair of a sensei thought_ she_ was staying inside for confinements again, he was insane.

_"Arakawa, seems I'd be seeing you quite more than I've anticipated."_

_"Wha-?"_

_"Detention tomorrow, again. Lunch, waxing the seniors' private hallways; I will assume you know where that is. Do. Not. Be. **Late**," he had hissed maliciously._

_"Bastard."_

_"30 more minutes, Arakawa."_

And that's how she ended up at school, late, 9:40 freakin' p.m. With the school's ex-idol, Uchiha Itachi, his face still as spiteful and smug as ever. The punch delivered had slightly, no, not even _barely_, lowered his outrageous ego. Ha, that side of his face looks pained. She hadn't been keeping score, but it must have been something like this.

Kaminari, three. Itachi, 1,000,000,000,000.

...

Shut up.

* * *

I honestly do _not_ want to walk home.

Konohagakure was not exactly the ideal place to be late at night. Most of the streetlights aligning the streets were partially broken or gone all together. Strolling out alone...

In the blistering, wet rain.

Cold, loose asphalt crunching beneath my feet.

Car tires screeching.

Dark looming shadows.

Creepy alleyways.

No, thank you.

It certainly had not been a surprise when Sasori, the marvelous red head now topping Itachi's popularity rank ten-fold, had offered a ride in the Uchiha's convertible. The bruised prodigy had grunted conflictingly. Seeing as I'm not a complete idiot and do not want to be caught roaming the outskirts of Konoha, I accepted graciously. Of course, it was all an act.

"Sasori-san, please turn around."

The red head had simply cooperated.

* * *

His light caramel eyes suddenly widened when he felt a stinging feel on his left cheek. Kaminari had actually slapped him.

She'd _slapped_ him.

"..I suppose I deserved that," Sasori articulated steadily when rubbing his cheek.

"That's for acting nice when in reality you were a lying, cheating _player_. Thanks for breaking my heart, Sasori," Kaminari spat sarcastically as his light stare focused on her calculatingly, almost irritably.

He scoffed. "There is no such thing as nice, Kaminari. I merely deceived you into thinking so to achieve my ends and gather the proper information I needed. What you perceive as nice and what I perceive are two different ideals. I merely acted upon natural human instinct to maintain public appearances."

She slapped him again.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Offering a ride into Itachi's car was not a surprise, but this certainly was.

"_Excuse me_?"

They had came to a stop in front of the apartment building; Sasori had killed the engine, gradually letting it die down. He looked genuinely apologetic, if you could call lowered eyes with a frown apologetic. His impassive look nearly rivaled the Uchihas', excluding the maniacal stare you can sometimes get if he's pissed.

"I apologize," he repeated, this time quite carelessly, "for my unacceptable behavior."

_This is a freaking act. Don't fall for-_

"I would like to invite you to the party I am having. Tomorrow night at the Uchiha villa."

_-it..._

She should of said she hated him and his snotty friends, especially the Uchiha in the passenger seat. She did not feel he was privileged to have her attend, forcing her to meet the other popular kids of school when she was practically no one anyone cared about. She should of just denied the offer.

She could already feel it. The night's sticky pressure of tomorrow. _And the lyrics... fit so perfectly..._

_Neoreul chajaseo oeo nal bichwojuneun jeo dalbicharaero_  
_Geudael chajaseo oeooo kkeuchi eodinji moreugetjiman hey_

**I look for you, oh-eh-oh, below that moonlight that lights me up**  
**I look for you oh-eh-oh-oh-oh I don't know where the end is but hey**

_Tonight tonight tonight tonight_  
_Ajik nan sarangeul molla tto hollo gayeoun i bam_

**Tonight tonight tonight tonight**  
**I still don't understand love, pitifully alone once again, tonight**

A decline that should of been heard instead came out as a weak and timid, "..I'd love to come."

Need I say it?

...

Fine.

FML.

* * *

Fast update, easy chapter, hope you're happy :)

I think I should manage to get rid of the fun chapters first before the story takes a dramatic turn. Expect that in three chapters or so?

Reviewing makes me update faster...

~Rawr.


End file.
